The present technology relates to a technical field of a cartridge receiving case, and more particularly, to a technical field of a cartridge receiving case, in which a cartridge is received, having a pair of thin hinges pivoted as a fulcrum to perform opening and closing operations.
For example, a plurality of disk-shaped recording media are configured to be received in a cartridge in parallel in an axial direction of a central shaft. Such a cartridge is used in, for example, a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing music, in which a desired disk-shaped recording medium is extracted by an extraction mechanism to reproduce music data recorded on the disk-shaped recording medium.
In addition, in recent times, a recording capacity of the disk-shaped recording medium has remarkably increased, and necessity of the cartridge used in a data center or the like, in which the plurality of disk-shaped recording media having a large recording capacity are configured to be received in parallel in the axial direction of the central shaft, has also increased.
The above-mentioned cartridge is accommodated and held in, for example, a cartridge receiving case.
Such a cartridge receiving case has a case section in which a cartridge is inserted and disposed, a lid section configured to be opened and closed with respect to the case section and configured to cover the cartridge disposed in the case section upon closing, and a rear plate section configured to connect the case section and the lid section, which are integrally formed with each other (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-238882).
In the cartridge receiving case disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-238882, the case section (a case main body) and the lid section (a lid body) are connected to the rear plate section (a rear plate piece) via a pair of thin hinges (hinge sections), the rear plate section is pivotable with respect to the case section via one thin hinge, and the lid section is pivotable with respect to the rear plate section via the other thin hinge.
In the cartridge receiving case, in a state in which the cartridge is inserted and disposed in the case section, as the rear plate section is pivoted with respect to the case section to pivot the lid section with respect to the rear plate section to cover the cartridge by the lid section, the cartridge can be received therein.